Konoha's Assholes
by YaoiKingUchiha
Summary: What happens when you put fire with fire. Yes, a disaster. That is what happens when two of konoha's biggest and dangerous assholes get married. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has its own Tumblr story/ask blog (** **going by: Uchiha-assholes)  
** **Warning: Story has some innocent chapters, but mostly R18.  
** **Main couple: Madara x Sasuke  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"So basically Fugaku has made me take that mission just when I returned. I am exhausted, but well...At least I have this day off." Shisui scratched the back of his head.

"You should just send one of your men. They are jonins, you shouldn't baby them around," Madara said as he put his teacup on the table.

"I am responsible. I can't just abandon them because I want to sleep." Shisui said as he lowered his head, "It's as if one of your brothers got send to a mission and you are not sure if they will make it back."

"I wouldn't have to worry about my siblings. They wouldn't be my siblings if they died on some lame-ass mission," Madara said.

"You will never change, will you?" Shisui leaned back and looked up seeing everyone gasp and stare at someone entering the district. "What is happening?" Shisui voiced his thoughts, causing Madara to turn his head too. He saw a young man walk inside the district. His uniform has some blood splashes on it. He pulled a rope that was wrapped around the heads of a bunch of guys that were on their hands and knees, walking like a beat up dogs.

"Owh God." Shisui sighed as he shook his head, "On a break, I am on a break. Fugaku has to deal with this shit, not me."

"Who is he?" Madara suddenly asked as his eyes looked slightly amused. He could see the red eyes between the raven bangs turn towards his direction. The expression of the men remained emotionless.

"Hey, Shisui." The man said as he continued his way without even giving a second look.

"You know him?" Madara asked once the guy passed them towards the prisons.

"What? You don't?" Shisui asked as he turned his head, mumbling something about the younger man being over dramatic and brutal in his way of treating criminals.

"No. You do?" Madara narrowed his eyes. Shisui looked back at his friend, giving him a confused look. "Who is he? Why should I know him?" Madara asked.

"Really, Madara? You really don't know him? You really don't have a clue who he is?" Shisui looked surprised.

"Why is it such a deal?" Madara raised his glass to drink his tea.

"Well, because it is Itachi's little brother, Sasuke-" Madara spat the tea out right in Shisui's face who had an emotionless expression.

"Itachi has a little brother?!" Madara asked surprised.

"You have known Itachi your entire life. Who else did you think the other kid was around their house?"

"Pffff...I don't pay attention to that. I thought Itachi has a dog that always ran up to him and barked."

"Yeah, that dog you remember, that is Sasuke." Shisui cleaned his face with the napkin before putting it down. "He works in the military police force, he's there every day. He is friends with your little brother."

"Zura?" Madara asked which caused Shisui to look a little awkward.

"Izuna." Shisui said.

"In my defence, Izuna is friends with everyone. That doesn't mean I have to remember the faces of the entire village." Madara leaned his elbow on the back of the chair.

"Hmm...Maybe you just don't sense him on your radar." Shisui suggested.

"Hey," Itachi walked towards them before sitting down. "It was such a crazy day."

"Did you see Sasuke with his new pets?" Shisui asked.

"I told him to stop that right away. Say, if you knew...Why didn't you say anything?" Itachi frowned.

"You see those actions now an then. I see them every single day," Shisui said.

"I didn't even know you had a brother. I swear to God you said you wanted a puppy when you were five or something." Madara said.

"And my parents came back with a little brother, weird right?" Itachi joked.

"I really thought you had a dog." Madara narrowed his eyes.

"No...I never had a dog. I have had a little brother since I was five." Itachi said.

"He used to be so innocent." Shisui sighed as he turned his head like he could still catch a glimpse of Sasuke.

"I know. He used to play with his plastic kunais and origami shurikens."

"And now he plays soccer with people's skulls. I seriously blame Fugaku for this sudden behaviour change." Shisui said.

"You talk as if you know him so well." Madara commented.

"I do, I used to train him. When he was thirteen to sixteen. No matter how hard you beat him, he would always get up..Unless he blacked out. He is very ambitious, still." Shisui said.

"Only now he is ambitious to cut people's heads off." Itachi said.

"If Fugaku wouldn't have neglected him as he did. This would have never happened."

"Father wasn't that bad." Itachi said, 'It can't possibly be all on him."

"You were never there. I see Fugaku constantly belittling him and the only time he is proud of Sasuke is when he is...Well like that."

"Not every father can be like Kagami-san." Madara said.

"I have an awesome dad and everyone knows it. I am just saying. The only reason he thinks he is worthy of life is by pleasing Fugaku and he can only please Fugaku by acting like a maniac." Shisui folded his arms.

"You are over-reacting. We are Uchihas," Madara said as he looked at Itachi.

"I hate to admit it...But Shisui is right. My little brother really is trying hard to get some sort of approval from my dad. At a certain point even my opinion didn't matter anymore. I just hope he grows over this phase." Itachi sighed.

"That reminds me, we should talk some strategies over," Shisui said as he looked at Madara before looking at Itachi.

"My parents are not home tonight. I guess my place would be most quiet," Itachi suggested.

"Then we will see you there soon?" Shisui asked as he got up.

"I will have to grab some papers first," Itachi said.

"Same here. Madara, are you coming?" Shisui asked. Madara stood up, exhaling.

"Remember the days we went to each other's houses to play in the backyard. Now we do stupid paperwork and strategy plans." Madara said as he walked next to Shisui.

"We pretended we were important and we pretended colouring books were hidden scrolls." Shisui chuckled, thinking back to the old days.

"We couldn't wait to grow up and be important. Now I want people to leave me alone." Madara looked around him.

"Madara-san-"

"Nope." Madara responded to the man that walked up to him, holding some documents. Shisui shook his head. They walked inside the HQ of the military police force. Shisui wanted to walk to his office, but he stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Shisui asked. It seemed he locked the prisoners in jail, but it's odd how he remained in the building.

"Shisui." Sasuke looked up meeting Shisui's eyes, "I'm waiting for my father." He said. Shisui frowned as he looked concerned.

"How long have you not slept?" Shisui asked as he cocked his head a little.

"Hnmf...I don't remember 24 to 36 hours." Sasuke answered.

"What 36 hours!"

"No, 24 to 36 hours." Sasuke corrected Shisui.

"Go home, take a bath you are dirty and get some sleep." Shisui said.

"Stop worrying Shisui, I am an adult. I can take care of myself." Sasuke said. He turned his head seeing his father walk inside the building.

"Dad," Sasuke called out, "I am back from my mission. I caught all perks." Sasuke said as he walked towards his dad, who didn't even look at his son.

"Took you long enough." Fugaku commented as he walked disappearing around the corner.

"Is that everything you waited for?" Shisui asked, shaking his head as he was frowning slightly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sasuke said, "Excuse me." Sasuke turned around and exited the building.

"You should put daddy issues in his description." Madara joked. Shisui shook his head as he walked to his office.

"Those are a lot of papers on your desk." Madara commented as he grabbed one of the files to flicker through it.

"You could help me out here." Shisui suggested.

"Hmmm..I don't know Shisui, seems like your problem."

"Asshole," Shisui muttered.

Oxoxoxoxo

"Why did it take the two of you so long to come?" Itachi asked as he opened the door.

"Somebody didn't even want to move a finger," Shisui said as he took his shoes off.

"You know what is it with your problems, Shisui? They are yours," Madara said as he put his shoes aside and walked in.

"I made some tea." Itachi said as he indicated to the teapot before sitting down. There were already some papers on the coffee table. Shisui put the bag down and grabbed the first documents.

"I can sense this is going to be boring." Madara sighed as he sat down. After the first hour passed, he put his tea cup on the table and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Through the door and then on your left." Itachi reminded him. Madara nodded as he walked out of the door.

"I thought it was on the right." Shisui looked at Itachi.

"Owh wait, you are right. See what I did there?" Itachi smiled.

"There is a 40% chance Madara will die and you took the risk to make a joke? Nice, 'Tachi!" Shisui high fived Itachi.

Madara opened the door on the end and stuck his head inside before realizing that it was not the bathroom. He could see the young men, he just learned was named 'Sasuke', sleep in the bed. His hair seemed wet and he slept in an oversized shirt that was lifted up to his chest. The young Uchiha turned from his side to his back, his left hand was resting on his stomach and his expression seemed peaceful. Madara was surprised that he didn't wake the young Uchiha up from his sudden presence.

Madara shook his head in a disapproved way. How could he ever be related to Itachi? But then again. Would somebody really keep his guard up when they are sharing a home with Itachi. It was pretty safe to let your guard down, knowing Itachi is home. Sasuke turned his head and kicked the blankets on the ground, revealing his legs all the way to his stomach. Madara's eyes looked surprised when he saw a burn mark right next to Sasuke's belly button. It seemed to be the size of a hand and even though it was fully healed, it seemed painful. Why did he have this Uchiha crest burned on his stomach? Was he trying to be fashionable? Madara closed the door as he then walked the other way to find the bathroom.

Oxoxoo

"Madara-nii, you are home late." Zura looked up from his scroll as he saw Madara enter the living room.

"It was one boring get together," Madara commented as he walked past Zura and took a quick look at the scroll to see if it was anything interesting.

"And the rest of your day?" Zura asked uninterested.

"I discovered Itachi has a little brother." Madara grabbed a bottle of water before turning around and seeing Zura wrinkling the paper of the scroll.

"Uchiha fucking Sasuke," Zura muttered.

"How come everyone knows him, except me?" Madara sat down in front of Zura, who put the scroll down.

"Ha! I wish I could have ignored his twenty years of existence." Zura commented.

"So, I saw something pretty odd-"

"His face?" Zura asked.

"No, it was like this burn mark on his stomach. It was weird. Is this some kind of new fashion statement?" Madara asked, causing Zura to laugh in an almost evil way, but then again..He always laughed like that.

"Uchiha Sasuke was burned marked because he betrayed the village and made our clan look foolish. If you ask me, Fugaku was playing favouritism right there. If that was anyone else he would have had their head for making the Uchihas look bad like that." Zura said.

"What did he do?" Madara asked.

"He decided to follow the snake-sanin. It is one messed up story. Basically there wasn't any proof that he had joined Orochimaru, but neither that he had not. So, the Hokage didn't make a big deal out of it and just let him go."

"Not true, Zura." Izuna frowned at his older brother.

"Yeah right, you only have his back because he is your side bitch."

"You are only mean to him because he always wins when you fights." Izuna said.

"You little-" Zura clenched a fist, but got a warning look from Madara.

"Madara-nii, remember Orochimaru-sensei? My old genin sensei. He manipulated all of us to do his dirty work. Obito, Sasuke and me. Sasuke was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The ANBU discovered the secret labs and the experiments. Orochimaru knew they were after him. He lied to Sasuke that they were on a mission. Long story short, he was locked inside a hideout for three days before the military police force found him. They accused him for betraying Konoha. There was evidence that he didn't and so the Hokage let him go and told the shinobis that Sasuke was just as much of a victim as all the experimented kids were. However, the clan did not accept the Hokage's statement and they legally could not execute him. So, that is why they burn marked him as punishment."

"Yeah, the failure sign. Last time that has happened was a hundred years ago when worrior woman of the Uchiha clan got raped by Senjus and knocked would kick them in the stomach to kill the half blood-"

"Stop it Zura!" Izuna covered his ears.

"AND IF THE BABY WAS STILL ALIVE BY SOME MIRACLE THEY WOULD DECAPITATE IT IN FRONT OF THE WOMAN!" Zura shouted to make sure Izuna heard everything he said.

"But it wasn't that sign. It was the Uchiha symbol. I am pretty sure it was."

"What?!" Zura looked confused before looking at Izuna. "Did that asshole form the Uchiha symbol from the failure sign?" Zura narrowed his eyes as he looked at Izuna who remained quiet. "Speak up, little shit!" He wanted to get up to grab Izuna, but Izuna hid behind Madara.

"Just you wait. The moment he is gone your head will be in a hole deep in the ground."

"Like an ostrich?" Izuna asked.

"No!...Do they stick their heads in the ground?" Zura looked at Madara who gave a confirming nod. "Damn...The more you know. Why do they even...WAIT NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I WILL DECAPITATE YOU AND BURY YOUR HEAD IN THE GROUND!"

"Y'know Zura...If you do that worst fate is on your way because," Izuna smiled,"Uchiha Sasuke." Zura suddenly stood up and reached behind Madara to grab Izuna, but Madara grabbed Zura's hand and twisted it so he would sit back down.

"Okay, okay!" Izuna wrapped his arms around Madara's waist as he hid safely behind him. "Shisui saw what they did to Sasuke and he turned the failure sign into the Uchiha symbol."

"You were there?" Madara asked.

"Yes and Obito, I had to hold his hands down while Obito had to hold his legs down." Izuna admitted before hiding his head in Madara's back.

"Tch...Always Shisui who is trying to help that asshole. Say, Izuna, since you were there. Did he cry? Did he scream in agony?"

"No, I am not going to tell!" Izuna said as he hugged Madara tighter, "yes…" He admitted. Zura smiled a teeth showing smile.

"So he was crying and screaming while trying to break free? How pathetic did he look. I bet very pathetic."

"Stop it! He did nothing wrong!" Izuna shouted, "He was in pain and it was a terrible sight! You wouldn't even do this to your worst enemy."

"I would do it to him, all over that pretty milky skin."

"Wow Zura," Madara gave his little brother a strange look.

"No homo." Zura said, holding his hands up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Shisui!" Fugaku stormed inside Shisui's office. He frowned, seeing Sasuke holding a few files.

"You gave Shisui the day off," Sasuke said as he put the files on Shisui's desk.

"No, he doesn't have the day off. Who told him that?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"You told me to tell him that he was off. I wrote it down the way you told me to."

"Then you have written it down wrong!" Fugaku shakes his head. "What am I supposed to do now, send an unqualified person to this mission."

"I could go," Sasuke suggested as he walked towards his dad.

"You are not man enough for a mission." Fugaku didn't even look up as he looked at the file in his hand.

"I am," Sasuke spoke up, causing Fugaku to finally look at him. "I am the vice captain of this branch. If the captain isn't around. It is on me, right?"

"Sending yourself on a mission that confirms your death. Leaving me with the paperwork."

"But with zero blame…Because…This would be my call and not yours." Sasuke reached for the files which Fugaku willingly gave away.

"Fine, pick your teammates to take with you when you die."

"That won't be necessary. I will go alone," Sasuke looked up from the files, "And I will take his head to you, as a souvenir." He closed the files, "better make space on your desk, dad." Sasuke said as he left the office. Fugaku turned his head to see his youngest son disappear around the corner.

Xoxoxox

"Even when I am off…I am back here." Shisui sighed as he entered the headquarters to grab some files he was supposed to finish.

"Hey, Shisui-san!" Izuna smiled as he gave the man a quick wave. "Have you seen Sasuke? We were supposed to have lunch together."

"No, I have not. Shouldn't he be here?" Shisui frowned as he looked around the lobby.

"I haven't seen him all day. He doesn't have guard duty. He can't be on a mission because obviously, you know nothing about it." Izuna looks concerned.  
"Maybe..He went ahead of you. We know how cranky he can get when he is hungry." Shisui tried to calm Izuna down.

"I bet you're right," Izuna said, but his expression remained worried. Shisui walked towards his office and frowned as he saw that the door was left open. He walked inside and saw the cupboard with files open together with some files on his desk. He walked up to the files and opened them, recognizing Sasuke's handwriting. He frowned as he put the file on the desk. Why would he leave everything behind like that?

"Where have you been all day." Fugaku walked past Shisui's office and looked at Shisui from the open door.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Shisui asked as the frown remained on his face.

"I believe he sent himself on a mission," Fugaku said.

"Without my consent?"

"That would be something between you two. If you don't show up on time, then he is captain until you are back."

"You gave me the day off," Shisui said as he folded his arms.

"I have not, now get back to work." Fugaku wanted to walk away, but Shisui walked towards him and grabbed his arm, causing Fugaku to turn around with an angry expression on his face.

"What kind of mission are we talking?" Shisui asked. Fugaku jerked his arm out of Shisui's grip before grabbing a paper from between the files he held in his hands. Shisui quickly scanned the paper before looking up with a look that said 'I can't believe this'.

"This is an A rank mission. Who did he bring along and why the hurry?" Shisui asked. It caused the people standing in the hallway to turn their heads around to see what was happening.

"It was not my call, but I believe he insisted on going alone," Fugaku said.

"You let your son go to a dangerous mission on his own?!" Shisui raised his voice.

"As I said. It was not my call. It's yours as the captain of this branch you are responsible for the reckless actions your vice captain makes on your behalf." Shisui gritted his teeth by Fugaku's words and turned himself back around to storm inside his office and grab his weapon bag and vest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fugaku asked.

"I am going after him. Unlike you, I don't want my own clan members to die in vain!" Shisui shouted.

"You are six hours too late. What makes you even think you will find him alive?" Fugaku shook his head and walked away.

"That piece of shit." Shisui hissed as he put his forehead protector on.

"What happened? Where is Sasuke?" Izuna asked as he walked inside Shisui's office.

"Doing something foolish…Again." Shisui said.

"Are you going after him?"

"Or collecting his dead body…" Shisui muttered as the rage suddenly turned into some sort of pity.

"You can't go alone, it is dangerous. I will come with you." Izuna said.

"You will go where?" Madara walked past the open door, seeing Izuna and Shisui. Izuna turned his head to Shisui who sighed.

"Sasuke, he went to do a dangerous A-rank mission by himself. You don't even need to be a genius Fugaku probably persuaded him into doing something so reckless. And of course, only Sasuke is prideful enough to fall for it." Shisui shook his head.

"And you are going after him?" Madara asked.

"Madara-niisan…" Izuna just looked at his brother with his big worried eyes, causing Madara to exhale.

"How grateful would Itachi be if I saved his little brother?" Madara asked.

"Probably very grateful, but still… Madara, protecting the clan is your main priority."

"I thought that was eating food. Speaking of food, will we grab some lunch first or…"

"Madara!" Shisui hissed.

"Okay, I get it," Madara sighed as he pulled his gloves up and walked towards the main hall.

"Madara-niisan, be careful…You too, Shisui-san." Izuna said.

"Sure thing. We will save your little weak friend. Except if he is dead. Then we will bring his body to the morgue…But then the eyes probably are already removed….They have disfigured him already. The family should consider a closed casket then-"

"Niisan!" Izuna interrupted him, his big teary eyes looking at his favorite older brother.

"Worst case scenario, we come with a finger," Madara said but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Shisui who stared wide-eyed at the door. Everybody looked shocked, scared to talk, to scream, to even move.

Sasuke threw his Kusanagi on the ground that was covered in blood. His clothes shredded to pieces. His shirt was more like a white cloth that wrapped around his right shoulder and his chest. His stomach was revealed completely, everybody could see the burn mark on his white skin. The young Uchiha's hair was a mess and you could see dried up blood under his left eye and the right corner of his mouth. His fingers were wrapped tightly around something as if he was afraid of losing it…Or him.

Fugaku frowned displeased as he saw his son approach him. Sasuke stopped walking as there was only a table left between them. Sasuke threw the decapitated head on the table, causing it to roll so the facial expression was revealed. Soulless eyes were staring aimlessly ahead of them.

"Souvenir," Sasuke said as he indicated to the head.

"Hnn, such mess you made. As usual." Fugaku still looked displeased, "But you have completed your mission. You did alright."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and his expression softened a little, whispering, "Thank you."

"You are a mess. You were not qualified for this mission after all. These kind of missions are for people like your brother. Who know what they are doing and don't return on the edge of passing out." Fugaku said those words with a disgusted tone.

"No, no!" Sasuke bit his bottom lip cursing himself of how desperate he sounded, "I am fine, I am completely fine. I don't even need any medical attention. In fact, I came here right away."

"So you have no excuse for wasting half a day on one mission," Fugaku said. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but remained quiet after all. "I thought so," Fugaku said. "Get rid of that rubbish."

Sasuke watched how Fugaku turned around and walked away without even looking back. The young Uchiha sighed as he grabbed the head and held it in one hand. He looked at the eyes before blue flames wrapped around it and turned everything in ash in an instance.

Madara's expression turned amused as he saw the wind blow the ashes on the floor. Sasuke turned himself around and looked at Izuna.

"Right, we were going to have lunch together," Sasuke said. Izuna covered his mouth as he tried to resist puking. He shook his head and ran towards the bathroom.

"What were you thinking?!" Shisui looked angry.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Sasuke turned his head to the bathroom, "Does Izuna have food poisoning again?"

"You headed to an A-rank mission alone! Without even talking to me!"

"You had the day off," Sasuke didn't look very interested as he turned his head away from Shisui's direction.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how reckless your actions were?!" Shisui grabbed Sasuke's upper arm, causing the younger Uchiha to immediately turn around and look uncomfortable.

"I came back alive and well. So, I did alright." Sasuke wanted to pull his arm back, but Shisui's grip remained tightly around it.

"What if something happened? You are my responsibility! Was I supposed to bring the bad news to your mother, to your brother?!"

"Tch," Sasuke frowned, "My father entrusted me with this mission and he knew that I was going to succeed. What? Did you think I couldn't do it? That I was going to get myself captured or killed and even if that was the case, what were you going to do? Save me and tell the, oh so wonderful, Itachi about how you rescued his little brother just so you get to go down on him? I don't think so-"  
Everybody suddenly gasped in shock.

Sasuke took a step back, holding his nose. He looked at the blood on his hand and the drops falling on the floor before looking up at Shisui.

"Go tell your beloved brother why your nose is bleeding. See if I care." Shisui lowered his fist, the strict look remained in his eyes. Sasuke moved the back of his hand to cover his bleeding nose. It was surprising that the man that brought in a head, did not give Shisui a death glare right now. It was actually a wonder that Shisui wasn't dead by now. Sasuke shook his head.

"Drop dead, Shisui. Drop dead." Sasuke hissed as he walked out of the building. Everybody in the hallway started gossiping. Shisui closed his eyes as his face revealed a painful expression before shaking his hand a little.

"That hurt~" Shisui muttered as he headed towards his office.

"Owh, hold it, tiger!" Madara followed him and closed the door behind him, "What was that? I mean…Your dad killed your pet frog, which was supposedly your best friend for years, but even back then you weren't that angry. What is with this new attitude change?" Madara seemed awfully amused as he leaned against the wall.

"What is there to say? What do you want me to tell you? You didn't even know that asshole existed two days ago!" Shisui rubbed his temples before sitting down.

"Wait till Itachi bursts through that door and decapitates you," Madara said.

"I'm a dead man…" Shisui stared ahead of him.

"Why would you actually go so far for some psycho bitch that…Brought a head as a souvenir. I think I have the strangest boner in history." Madara muttered the last part.

"What?" Shisui shook his head. "He used to be my student. I care about him. I have known him since he was three years old, jumping up and down because he was eager to throw a kunai against a tree. The same kid that started sobbing over an injured bird. He…He just wants Fugaku's approval so badly…It makes me angry. It makes me angry that suddenly whatever I say or think means nothing to him."

"Let me stop you right there. I didn't want an entire backstory. I wanted the juice. So….Itachi, eh?"

"Your ex…." Shisui looked down at his desk.

"Yeah, my ex five years ago." Madara said, "and as you may have noticed, I gave so little shit, that I didn't even know he had a little brother."

"I have known Itachi for so long and…We have something good going on right now…I don't want to ruin that. I swear my secret was safe…Until that asshole came along." Shisui sighed.

"Owh, did he read your diary?" Madara mocked Shisui.

"Ha, I would have known how to deal with that….I didn't know how to deal with…" Shisui chuckled sadly as he sat back, letting his hand go through his hair.

"Don't leave me hanging," Madara said.

"If he didn't try to kiss me," Shisui said. Madara widened his eyes in surprise.

"Woah Shisui, do you have popcorn around here?" Madara asked.

"Stop joking!" Shisui said annoyed, "He was 18-"

"Okay, legal age and you did not bang him…How are we friends?" Madara rolled his eyes.

"He is like a little brother to me! Besides….I like Itachi. Even if I had the slightest bit of romantic feelings towards him..I would not have been able to do anything with them."

"They are brothers…That is like a 50% Itachi."

"I want full 100%, no copies…Besides, they are nothing alike. Anyway, he tried to kiss me, I freaked out. I directly told him the truth which…Was probably not the right thing to do."

"Was there a cat fight?" Madara asked.

"Between Sasuke and Itachi? Of course not, they are close brothers." Shisui sighed before remembering something, "Well…He did curse me for falling for Itachi…Since it was one for the few people he wasn't able to kill…"

"Ah, maybe the cat fight between them will come soon, I want first-row seat then." Madara stared uninterest at the ground, absorbing the new information. "I would have never thought you were his type…Sasuke's."

"It came as a surprise to me too….I guess, the poor guy just… He doesn't know how it feels when people are nice to him."

"He is a psycho and has daddy issues too…Damn…Where has he been all my life." Madara joked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Otouto…Otouto." Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, causing Sasuke to jerk away. He hid the painful expression he had when he turned his face around.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as his eyes scanned Itachi from top to bottom. How could he be in the ANBU and still look like he was going to walk on the catwalk any minute now? Sasuke's expression turned jealous and he couldn't even hear Itachi talk to him.

"Otouto?" Itachi frowned as he wanted to shake Sasuke awake, but Sasuke quickly moved away.

"Yes, I am listening," Sasuke said, putting his tea down.

"Are you alright…You seem pale." Itachi said.

"I'm fine. Was that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you injured?" Itachi asked.

"Pfff, you are injured," Sasuke muttered.

"You know, otouto that there is nothing wrong-"

"Niisan, if it isn't important, it is none of my concern," Sasuke said.

"Alright…Be moody. I have to go to a meeting-"

"Meeting?" Sasuke turned his head back towards Itachi.

"Yes, dad has something to discu-"

"Wait, it is a clan meeting?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened.

"Well, yes."

"Why was I not invited?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm…It is nothing really ..babbling." Itachi said.

"Whatever, I don't care anyway," Sasuke said.

"I will be back soon." Itachi leaned in and placed a kiss on Sasuke's hair before leaving.

Sasuke moaned in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. His entire body hurt, but if he were to go to any medic today all his tough talk would have been for nothing. His dad would figure out he has been injured all along and he would rub it in his face. Sasuke closed his eyes sensing the presence of someone familiar.

"I knew you were hurt," Shisui said. Sasuke turned his head around to glare at him.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Sasuke asked.

"Skipping it….I think we need to talk." Shisui sat down, causing Sasuke to get up.

"I don't think we have much to talk about."

"Sasuke, wait! Stay!" Shisui said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What is next? Sasuke, roll? Sasuke, bark?" The younger Uchiha looked annoyed. Shisui shook his head and indicated to the empty spot next to him. He searched in his weapon bag and grabbed an ointment. He held it up. "Here." Sasuke reached out for it, but he couldn't stretch his arm all the way to reach. Shisui scooted closer to him. "Let me help you out." He said as he put the ointment down and helped Sasuke out of his shirt.

"Is it only your shoulder?" Shisui asked applying the ointment on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes.." Sasuke said holding his breath.  
"So..Things got pretty heated back at HQ," Shisui said as he put the ointment away. Sasuke turned himself around to see Shisui use a tissue to clean his hands.

"Yeah."

"And I shouldn't have…Punched you." Shisui looked at Sasuke's nose that was still a little red. "I am sorry about that."

"It's nothing…You punch like a girl." Sasuke said

"The thing is…I care about you as if you were my little brother. I will always be concerned about you. Even if you were the new sage of six paths." Shisui said and smiled kindly at Sasuke.

"Was that all…" Sasuke lowered his eyes to the couch. "I want to take a nap, so…"

"I understand." Shisui's hand reached for Sasuke's face, cupping his cheek before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's nose. "I am very sorry."

Sasuke looked surprised before standing up.

"So Uhm..Yeah. If you are just here for that you are..Really…Really..Lame." Sasuke said as he grabbed his shirt.

"I am going to take a nap…You better get to that meeting." Sasuke walked towards the door.

"I will." Shisui stood up, "Sasuke, have you…Told…Itachi?" Shisui asked.

"No…I have not." Sasuke turned his head to look at Shisui from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," Shisui said as he scratched the back of his head. He dodged the bullet there. Sasuke closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him and headed towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Madara-nii, I had everything under control! Even before Sano arrived!" Madara looked annoyed. Zura had been nagging all morning how he had his mission under control and that the interference of Sano was utterly unnecessary. Meanwhile, Sano claimed Zura was having a pretty rough time with his team, but it seems he was too prideful to admit Sano's back-up was indeed needed.

"Zura, do I have the ability to change the past?" Madara asked as he stopped walking.

"Do you, niisan?! Please teach me!" Zura got a smack on the back of his head. He groaned and turned around. "Sano-nii! Why are you out to ruin my day?!" Zura said, seeing the eldest of them.

"He was being sarcastic, idiotic little Zura" Sano shook his head while folding his arms.

"I knew that!" Zura clenched a fist.

"What I was trying to say, is that you can't change what happened and you should let it go"

"Yes, be like Elsa" Sano agreed with Madara.

"You are too emotionally involved with your daughter, aren't you?" Zura muttered as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. His eyes suddenly narrowed and his Sharingan activated. Madara turned his head to Sano, who sighed and shook his head.

"Give me a second, I got to kill a bitch"

"Zura-" Sano didn't get a chance to stop his little brother. Madara saw Zura run right towards someone's direction. It seemed he went for a direct hit, grabbing his Naginata. He jumped in the air.

The Kusanagi clashed against the blade. Zura frowned as he landed on the ground and pulled the Naginata back. He stuck the staff on the ground and jumped around it, keeping one hand around it for balance as he moved his leg up in the air to kick the side of Sasuke's face, but the younger Uchiha slid over the ground. His leg hitting the staff and unbalancing it, causing Zura to fall on the ground. Sasuke caught the Naginata that fell right in his hand and turned it around in his fingers before holding the blade against Zura's neck.

"Owh my dear, dear, Zura" The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted in devilish look. "What were you thinking?" Sasuke asked. Zura hissed as he tried to kick Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha grabbed his ankle. "You are awfully moody today, do I have to discipline you?"

"Discipline yourself first" Zura hissed, but suddenly yelped, feeling a foot on his crotch. He wanted to get up and just push Sasuke's leg off him, but the moment he even moved his arm to get up the blade landed right next to his face, causing Zura to look at Sasuke with a slight panic.

"Well, you might already know that I am a fan of something known as 'tough love'" Sasuke leaned in, supporting most of his weight on the sapter, but leaving some to hurt Zura's sensitive part. The older Uchiha gritted his teeth. "It means that I will hurt you...for your own good" Sasuke whispered as his head was leveled with Zura's.

"So that is how you turned so fucked up" Zura had a satisfied smile on his face, but it did not remain long. He bit his lip roughly, preventing him from screaming out in pain as he felt Sasuke putting more weight on his crotch.

"Repeat after me, Zura; you-are-my-bitch" Sasuke said, causing Zura to narrow his eyes.

"Never" He hissed. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"You are so stubborn, how far do you think you can go? Until I crash that little bit of manliness you have left?" Sasuke laughed softly, "Then I will"

"Hey, Sasuke, knock it off, I would like to be an uncle one day" Sano spoke up. Sasuke turned his head to the eldest brother before looking back at Zura.

"Would you really want this piece of shit to reproduce himself?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't the world better off with one less crybaby?"

"Owh…you got me there" Sano seemed to be thinking hard.

"Sano-nii!" Zura shouted out as he couldn't believe his brother.

"One more chance, say it, say it and I will spare you" Sasuke said to Zura, who narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke" The raven turned his head around as he could see Izuna, with his hands on his hips looking displeased. "That is enough" Sasuke sighed as he stood up straight and threw the Naginata on the ground.

"Seems you got your ass saved again by a sibling, can't fight your own battles, eh?" Sasuke shook his head as he turned himself around to walk to Izuna.

"Not everyone is capable of scaring the enemy away with their Shrek look" Zura muttered as he stood up. A silence filled the room, which went unnoticed by Zura who picked up his weapon from the ground. He looked around him seeing everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"Do I have something between my teeth?" Zura asked as he looked around him and saw Sasuke glare at him with red eyes. He swore he could see his own death getting reflected by them.

He felt a fist hit his face, causing him to fly right through a wall on the ground.

"I rather be ugly than fucking useless like you and all your descendants will be!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the hole in the wall.

"Sasuke~" Izuna felt a sweatdrop appear on his forehead. "Let's calm down for a bit, shall we?" Izuna put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, massaging them gently. "Let's grab some tea shall we?!" Izuna said as he guided Sasuke towards the door.

Oxoxoxoxo

"Hey, Shisui" Shisui held his heart as the door of his office suddenly got kicked open.

"Madara, you startled me" Shisui stood up from the chair as he put the paper down. "What is wrong? What could possibly be so important for you to kick the door open and come here?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong, Shisui? You are so negative" The curly haired man frowned over Madara's words, but sighed before sitting back down.

"I wondered if you could actually do me a favor…being my acquaintance and all"

"I thought we were friends"

'Ow...now everything got awkward" Madara sighed as he put his hands on his hips exhaling deeply. Shisui felt a vein pop on his head.

"What do you want?" Shisui asked.

"So…I was wondering if you could introduce me to Sasuke" Madara said. Shisui frowned as he sat back in his chair.

"Why?"

"It's just so odd, every person I know knows him and I didn't know he existed until four days ago, so, to break that ice it would be the best if you introduced me to him" Madara said. Shisui opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed.

"Fine" Shisui said, "Sasuke!" The curly haired man shouted out.

"What?!" Sasuke seemed annoyed as he stood in front of the door frame.

"Come here"

"What is next? Sit on your lap and call you daddy? Jesus, Shisui! Unlike you, I have actual shit that has to be done"

"Keep the sass to a minimum, alright?" Shisui shook his head.

"I am here now anyway, Madara, have you received the papers I sent you?" Sasuke looked at Madara who remained quiet before squinting his eyes.

"You know me?" He asked surprised. Sasuke raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Yeah…my entire life" Sasuke said. It was then that Madara remembered Mikoto asking him if he wanted to see 'Sasuke' 20 years ago, but now that he recalled that event. It might have not been a dog she handed Madara to hold. He looked back at Sasuke who frowned.

"Yeah…I have got them"

"I need them signed by tomorrow" Sasuke said before looking at Shisui, "Why did you call me anyway?"

"To ask about those same papers" Shisui said, causing Sasuke to shake his head in disbelief before leaving.

"Surprise, surprise" Shisui said as he looked at Madara.

"I swear to God that Itachi had a dog" Madara muttered, "No wonder he broke up with me"

"Pretty sure it was because of the asshole behaviour" Shisui sighed.

"Neeeeehhh" Madara said shaking his head.

Oxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"Niisan, you are home!" Izuna looked excited as he sat in front of the coffee table while Sasuke sat next to him. Madara frowned slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"I swear to God, four days ago I didn't even know you existed and now you are in my house?" Madara said.

"Hmm…you want me to give you some advice?" Sasuke asked, "Your problems are yours, that is why they are called 'your' problems"

"Sasuke!" Izuna said as a small child crawled towards him and pulled his shirt. Izuna smiled and picked Sano's youngest child up. "Owh right, Sano asked us to babysit"

"Why would he have kids if he can't even watch them?" Madara muttered.

"Owwhhh, the little baby seems hungry, do you want uncle Zuna to give you your bottle? Yes you dooo~"

Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face from all the baby talk.

"Here, hold her for a second" Izuna said as he handed the baby to Sasuke who held it an arm length away while staring at the baby.

"This is a new sweater, if you ruin it…I will make sure you won't ever see the day you take your first steps" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "There will be no crying and certainly no baby talk"

The baby remained quiet in his hands.

"Good, it seems we have reached a mutual understanding" Sasuke said.

"Effective parenting right there" Madara commented.

"Waaah~" Zura quickly grabbed the baby and held it tightly against him.

"Madara-nii, how could you let Anna even near this monster?"

"That baby…that girl…is more manly than you will ever be" Sasuke commented.

"Very fucking funny! I wanted to ask you if you didn't have anything important to do, but I realised you have nothing much on your agenda except being an ass"

"You forgot to mention the two minutes it takes me to humiliate you, weakling" Sasuke said as he folded his arms.

"I was off guard!" Zura exclaimed.

"When you attacked me, right" Sasuke said as he looked back at the scroll. "I am not here for you, I am here to help out Izuna"

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him, wait…don't...I don't want you to become related to me"

"We are all Uchihas" Madara said causing Zura to look confused.

"You are the only reason why I am ashamed of this clan" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"What scroll is that?" Madara asked.

"The one that makes a person tell the truth, aah yeah, Sano gave it to me and well...I couldn't figure it out, so I asked Sasuke for help" Izuna said as he took Anna from Zura's arms and gave her the bottle.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have taught you" Madara said as he looked at the scroll.

"Realy? I didn't want to bother you, well, since you offered…maybe you can give some demonstrations first?" Izuna said.

"Sure, Zura-"

"No, no, no, no! No! You will ask me something too private and..no!" Zura protested.

"You can try it on me, but don't get mad if it won't work, I am a good liar" Sasuke said as he leaned his head on one hand.

"You seem to be quite confident in your abilities"

"I am 400 kilo polar bear with purple fur and a green tail, I travel the world to find inspiration for my new album, which will be released in June" Sasuke said as he looked Madara dead in the eye.

"You are good…but not good enough" Madara admitted.

"Right, 'not good enough'" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Madara activated his sharingan as he looked right into Sasuke's eyes. "Now tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, did you ever have naughty thoughts about...Shisui?" Madara looked amused seeing Sasuke stare right back at him with his big dark eyes that showed stubbornness.

"Don't try to fight it, you will lose" Madara said, seeing Sasuke grit his teeth and clench a fist. "Spill it...you know you want to, this could be all over"

"I think he gets the message" Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"I don't think you do" Madara leaned slightly in, leaning his head on his hands, "I can go on like this forever and you…will get tired soon"

"Watch me" Sasuke whispered.

"I am, don't worry about it" Madara inhaled deeply, "In fact, I will memorize your expression the moment you crack and admit you are not as tough as your pretend to be, Sasuke"

Sasuke grinned, but bit down his lip to not give in to Madara.

"Give it your best shot" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…Is this some sort of…eye sex?" Zura asked disgusted.

"I am not sure…" Izuna looked confused.

"Hey guys" Sano walked in the room, he was still in his uniform. He frowned looking at Madara and Sasuke. "What's happening here?" He asked.

"Madara-nii is showing me a jutsu, he is trying it out on Sasuke"

"Who is refusing to answer" Zura knelt down next to Sasuke, whispering in his ear, "Maybe because he is scared-" Zura couldn't finish his sentence since Sasuke pushed him away with one hand, causing the Uchiha to roll over the floor.

"No offense, but your little brother is an idiot"

"You choose to be around him, I have no choice" Madara said.

"Enough, you two" Sano leaned over the table pushing both head away with his hands, breaking the jutsu.

"Sano…" Madara sounded annoyed.

"It is for the best, you both are so stubborn it would have taken weeks" Izuna said, giving the baby back to Sano.

"Thanks for babysitting" Sano said.

"No problemo, she is a real sweetie" Izuna said giving the baby a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**warning: smutt**

"Valentine's day is such a drag." Madara looked annoyed at the card on his desk. At least he had some good use for the chocolate, but the cards were useless and a waste of effort and money. Madara pushed the cards off his desk so there was place for some files.

"Why are you like that?" Shisui shook his head, picking up the cards and putting them on one of the bookshelves. "People put effort in it, and you don't even bother."

"Useless," Madara said.

"Is it? Or are you waiting for one in particular?" Shisui asked.

"I am not as pathetic as you, waiting for Itachi to hopefully remember what day it is today and care for you enough to actually get you something."

"Actually, Itachi asked me out this morning."

Madara's heart felt slightly heavy, even though his eyes didn't show it. He was fixated on the words that were written on the files, yet he wasn't reading it.

"Is that so…" He ended up saying.

"Yes, it is a…Date," Shisui said.

"Good, your childhood dream came true. If there isn't anything useful for you to say just leave and let me do my work."

"You are alright with it…Right?" Shisui asked leaning against the wall.

"I broke up with Itachi years ago. We broke up for a reason. That booty is all yours," Madara stated.

"I am glad you are fine with it." Shisui exhaled relieved as he walked towards the door.

"Just remember I have been there first," Madara muttered. Shisui opened the door to leave, but in his surprise, Sasuke was just about to knock.

"Shisui," Sasuke said, looking the other Uchiha right in the eye. Something Madara caught Sasuke doing more often when he was trying to fight his nervosity.

"What is it?" Shisui asked.

"Father has dropped some of his paperwork on your desk. He's taking half a day so that means you have to work overtime. I had to tell you." Sasuke said, finally breaking eye contact.

"I can't…I am leaving after four."

"Why…" It wasn't even asked as a question, it was as the younger Uchiha just wanted to hear his captain say the words he suspected out loud.

"I was going to meet up with…Itachi…" Shisui said feeling slightly awkward.

"Shisui….That seems like your problem." Sasuke pushed the files in Shisui's hands and wanted to walk away.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Shisui called out, forcing the young Uchiha to turn his head and look at the curly-haired man from the corner of his eye. "It will really mean the world to me…If you could…Take over for me? Just tonight. I will owe you big time."

"Right…We are even then." Sasuke grabbed the files back and walked away. Shisui quickly shared a look with Madara who shook his head laughing.

"Brothers on the hook. If I were you I would ask for a threeway," Shisui shook his head slightly annoyed by Madara's words.

Oxoxoxox

"Thank you so much, I feel so honored! You really didn't have to!" Izuna smiled his usual bright smile, "But..Uhm…My hands are so full right now." He apologized looking at the pile of sweets and cards he got.

"Well, I could hold them for you!" The man insisted.

"Would you bring them to my house?" Izuna asked, causing the man to nod eagerly and run off. Izuna smiled, thanking him before sighing exhaustingly. "I feel so honored but..Aah, I don't think I am able to eat so many sweets." Izuna sat down in front of Sasuke who stopped filling the papers to glare up at him. He shook his head before looking back down.

"What? Is there something between my teeth?" Izuna worried.

"You are just such an easy target." Sasuke said, "No wonder everyone is so over you. You're basically handing it to everyone."

Izuna's happy expression changed into a sad one.

"I didn't know…am I really…Like that?" Izuna bit his bottom lip, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Wait, Izuna," Sasuke took a deep breath, "No it isn't you….I might just be a little.." Sasuke leaned in to whisper in Izuna's ear "Jealous."

"What? You!?" Izuna looked shocked, "No way you are the prettiest and coolest guy I know! You should never be jealous of me."

"I guess in a way you are right." Sasuke sighed and sat back.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" A girl walked up to him, shaking a little. The said man looked up. The girl was holding a pink card. "Would you be so kind to…Give this to Itachi-san." She asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he accepted the card anyway. The girl thanked him quickly before running off.

"Alright…But you wouldn't have liked her anyway." Izuna said.

"Pathetic." Sasuke looked at the pink envelope. "Now I am an errand boy."

"Why don't we go have some fun tonight? The festival is downtown." Izuna suggested.

"I can't…My loser boss left me with his work so he can bang my brother." Sasuke grabbed his files and the card.

"Owh, wait, I forgot!" Izuna reached into his pocket and grabbed a small card. "I made this for you. Happy Valentine's day!" Izuna said, handing the purple envelope to Sasuke.

"What is this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"A card."

"I know what it is..I am asking why," Sasuke didn't sound pleased.

"I thought you would like it," Izuna answered.

"No, no Izuna, that was not what you were thinking. You were thinking that I am pathetic and that I would actually feel bad for not getting anything from anyone on Valentine's day. I will have you know..I don't need your act of pity. I am strong, I can kill you, I can destroy this village. I don't need pink cards and chocolate to make me feel good. I need people to fear me and know not to mess with me." The purple envelope was covered in blue flames and burned to ashes. "I don't need your charity." He dropped the ashes on the table before he walked away.

Sasuke opened the door to Shisui's office, seeing the curly haired man frown when he looked up from a letter.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"A letter from Fugaku. Thanking me for 'willingly' taking over his paperwork." Shisui stood up. "But I didn't. You said he dropped it on us, not that we took it willingly."

"Well…I thought I saved him the trouble of marching in later and demanding it."

"No…No that is not it." Shisui said, shaking his head. "You knew Itachi and I were going on a date. And you couldn't take that."

"I had no idea until you mentioned it," Sasuke stated.

"Don't lie to me!" Shisui shouted, causing Sasuke to remain quiet. The curly haired man stood up, approaching Sasuke."You had it all planned, haven't you? Convincing me Fugaku gave us all this paperwork so I would feel bad for dropping it on you. I would blow Itachi off and end up doing paperwork in the office with you."

"It is not true-"

"I told you not to lie to me!" Shisui punched the wall right next to Sasuke's head. The boy did not even flinch, he just stared at the ground. "I am an idiot. The number of times you must have gotten away with your plans to keep me away from Itachi. How long…How long did you know Itachi liked me back? How long have you kept us apart?" Shisui asked, but Sasuke did not respond to him. Shisui pushed him against the door, his hand wrapped around Sasuke's neck. "Tell me." He whispered. The younger Uchiha's expression changed to one that showed actually some emotion, but not much. The younger Uchiha nodded.  
"I want to hear you say it.." Shisui demanded.

"A long time, but Shisui-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence when Shisui pushed him to the bookshelf.

"Fuck it…Fuck you." Shisui shook his head, "I am actually ashamed of the effort I put into you. You will never change, you are a monster! You have no heart, it is one black hole. You are an awful human being!" Shisui shouted before storming off, leaving Sasuke alone.

Oxoxoxox

"Just when I thought I was the only fucker that was going to waste this day meant to be spent with your loved ones in the office, but I guess…There is more pathetic people." Madara leaned against the door frame looking at Shisui's desk where Sasuke was sitting, doing the paperwork.

"No…You are pathetic, I am being convenient." Sasuke didn't look up to meet Madara's eyes.

"Hmm a couple of weeks ago, I didn't even know about your existence and now you seem to be everywhere." Madara sighed walking towards the desk. "In what way are you being convenient?"

"Everybody takes the day off, I will have tomorrow off. Quiet and peace..Everywhere." Sasuke said putting the pen down.

"Really? I was pretty sure you were planning on spending your night with your crush in the office."  
Sasuke remained quiet for a second before looking up, his eyes not showing any emotions.

"What was your plan? Seduce him with your beautiful smile? Sparkling eyes?" Madara asked, sitting down on the desk.

"You want to know how I was going to seduce Shisui?" Sasuke stood up, his hands leaning on the desk.

"Let me guess, you would trip? Fall on his lap?"

"Pathetic." Sasuke shook his head, throwing the papers on the ground before grabbing Madara and pushing him on the table. "I am not into the soft, kind, lovey-dovey stuff." Sasuke let go of Madara's collar. His hands slid over the man's chest before climbing on his hips. The younger Uchiha's red eyes looked right in Madara's. "I like it hard…And rough." The younger one smirked. He wrapped his hands around Madara's neck, putting more and more pressure on it, he leaned in, "I can spoil you everything. How I was going to tie him down, maybe even blindfold him and then fuck him…Right here. So every time he would work on his desk, he would think of me…And it would drive him crazy and crave for me," the young raven whispered in Madara's ear before sitting up, his hips moving slightly over Madara's crotch. "But of course…I can also demonstrate it."

"Damn, who knew Itachi's sweet, little brother was like this. Giving away demonstrations. Who could say no?" Madara leaned on his elbows.

"That is why your suggestions were pathetic." Sasuke got off Madara's crotch and sat back down on his chair. Madara looked confused for a mere second before realizing what Sasuke did.

"You got me there, you were not as I thought you would be." Madara sat up. "What a pity that Shisui is missing the chance of probably the best sex of his miserable life over your brother. But you are probably used to that. Living under his shadow, never being able to be acknowledged as anything else but…Itachi's little brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It took me your entire life minus a couple of weeks to even know about your existence. And I used to date your brother. Hell, my little brother and you are actually on good terms."

"Should I feel sorry for you being stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I should feel sorry for you. After hearing about your teacher, your dad, Itachi…Shisui," Madara shook his head, "it is as if you were never meant to be happy." Madara looked satisfied seeing Sasuke lower his eyes.

"Honestly, I think Shisui made the wrong choice. You are not good lover material, but at least the sex seems promising. And isn't that 90% of the relationship already?" Madara asked but did not get an answer. "It is a waste of potential you had..Have?"

Sasuke suddenly looked up, meeting Madara's eyes.

"Want to fuck?" Sasuke asked.

"No…It seems wrong to be fucking my ex's little brother." Madara couldn't help but look pleased feeling his hair getting pulled roughly, causing his neck to be fully exposed.

"Isn't that what would make it more fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly," Madara smirked feeling the younger one roughly bite down his neck. His hand ripping the older's shirt open. "You get the idea."

Sasuke pushed Madara on Shisui's chair before sitting on his lap, his hips moving over Madara's crotch, making the older man gasp slightly from the friction. The younger Uchiha let his hand go through Madara's hair pulling it tightly as he pressed their lips together in one intense kiss. Madara felt the room heat up to his enjoyment. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, lowering them to the younger Uchiha's butt, squeezing it tightly. His hands got pulled away. The younger Uchiha broke their kiss and grabbed the cuffs in his weapon bag to quickly cuff Madara's hands behind his back. The older one gave Sasuke a questionable look.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said, leaning in to whisper in Madara's ear, "That is an order."

"You are one sick guy," Madara said feeling Sasuke bit down his earlobe.

"Am I? Or are you from coming to me?" The younger Uchiha stroked Madara's cheek.

"What answer will give me better sex?" Madara asked.

"Who cares?" Sasuke slid his hand down the older Uchiha's pants, seeing him bite his lower lip the moment Sasuke touched his dick that had been very eager. "Everything you say is the wrong answer anyway." Sasuke's grip tightened, causing Madara to throw his head back and hiss in pain. "It's so sweet. The almighty Madara…Obedient like a domestic animal." Sasuke whispered, moving his hand slowly.

"You talk a lot for a heartless bitch." Madara hissed suddenly feeling the free hand wrapped around his neck.

"Honey….You have to reconsider who the bitch is." Sasuke said, "I won't release you if you catch my drift."

"Certainly you are heartless." The older man looked pleased.  
"But if you are a good little," Sasuke looked down for a second, "boy, I will make you cum. And you will be craving for this kind of release for the rest of your life."

"Will it really be worth it? I actually enjoy pissing you off."

"Promise," Sasuke whispered, his lips were close to Madara's, who tried capturing them in his own, but Sasuke slightly backed away while the grip around Madara's neck tightened. "Listen, do as I say, and be fucking quiet. Those are my rules."

"You do this more often?" Madara asked clenched his jaw together, somehow the pain in his private area was satisfying.

"None of your business." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Listen, I know you can break free from those cheap-ass handcuffs anytime you want, but my suggestion is that you don't do it-"

"Because it is less fun?" Madara raised a questionable eyebrow but didn't regret his punishment from voicing his question. His lips were captured in Sasuke's. Maybe the younger guy gave up and couldn't fight back the obvious lust. Madara instantly regretted his thoughts when he felt the younger male's teeth in his lip, biting down roughly causing his lips to bleed. Madara remained quiet feeling the warm liquid running down his lip.

"You get the idea now don't you?" Sasuke asked, "You think you are getting away with something sweet, but it will hurt you…Worse." The young Uchiha smiled. Madara looked amazed, how could this devil even be related to Itachi? Well…The smile obviously proved it. The older man ended up nodding his head.

"Nice," Sasuke said, releasing Madara's neck, causing the man to be able to breathe without difficulties once again. The younger Uchiha pulled the older man's hair roughly, kissing and biting down his neck, his hips grinding against Madara's boner, his thumb teasingly rubbing the tip. He could feel the pain getting compromised with the pleasure and yet it was the combination of both that made his mind blurry. His left hand released Madara's hair, but the right hand was now pulling for the both of them. Madara had to swallow back his moans from both pleasure and pain. If Sasuke kept his promise, being quiet would pay off.  
The younger one stood up, thenshoving Madara's pants to his ankles before removing his own completely.

"Be a good boy, and make these wet." Sasuke held his fingers before Madara's mouth, who looked up to meet the younger one's eyes. He was hard to read. Even Madara couldn't figure out what the guy had planned or what was going on in his head. He listened as he took the fingers in his mouth and made his tongue slide over them. At least he could do something ethan feeling pain and feeling pleasure. Sasuke removed the fingers capturing Madara's lips in a rough kiss, his hand letting finally go of his hair. It slit to his chest, pinching his left nipple, making the man gasp. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked Madara right in the eye. The older man's eyes lowered to Sasuke body. His blouse was still on, but his pants and boxers were somewhere on the floor, forgotten and not cared about.

Madara could feel his cock twitch from the sight of the younger male, using his lubricated fingers to prepare himself. He pulled them out of him and positioned himself and slowly push Madara's manhood inside of him. The older man bit down the inside of his cheek, it was almost impossible to keep his moans to himself. Sasuke was very tight. He threw his head back.

"How does that feel?" Sasuke whispered in his ears. Madara looked at him, smirked as he shook his head. He knew the younger one was testing him.

"Good boy, you learn quickly." Sasuke said as he put his hands on Madara's shoulder for grip. "I allow you to only move your hips." The younger one said but was not prepared for Madara to directly buck his hips up. Sasuke yelped from the sudden movement and feeling it brought with it. He gritted his teeth as he could see Madara look amused. "You really want me to snap your neck, don't you?" Sasuke hissed as his hand was back around Madara's neck, squeezing it so tight the older man couldn't breathe. "Behave…I will break it."

The older man nodded and the grip around his neck softened but did not disappear.

"Good," Sasuke whispered. Moving his hips slowly up and down. Madara gasped, throwing his head back. The pleasure was great, but it made him eager for more. He wanted to break free from the handcuffs and just push the boy against the desk, but he knew it was going to be worth it to remain patient.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked, his hips moving slower. His hand tucking Madara's hair behind his ear. "Come on…Say something." Sasuke smirked.

"I do," Madara admitted. Feeling Sasuke move faster. He slowly started bucking his hips up the moment Sasuke came down. Their movements became faster, rougher. The slow teasing movements disappeared completely. The office was filled with gasps and panting. Madara could feel Sasuke's nails dug into his skin. He couldn't deny that it made him drive closer to the edge. He could feel Sasuke's hand hold his cheek, forcing the man to look him right in the eye. If the sexual act wasn't enough to make them cum, the added eye sex surely was. Sasuke closed the gap between them, kissing Madara roughly. Maybe he was just eager to taste those lips, but Madara figured it was because he tried to hide the moans of his orgasms. Not that he minded, he could use a damper too since he wasn't allowed to make noises. Their movements slowed down and stopped completely. Sasuke broke the kiss and quickly stood up, putting his pants back on.

Madara looked down at his stomach seeing Sasuke's cum dripping off it. He looked back up to see the guy grab the papers.

"Aren't you going to uncuff me?" Madara asked.

"Not my problem." The young Uchiha said as he held the files and walked towards the door, but then stopped. He turned his head around and glared at Madara from the corner of his eye, "If you tell anyone…I will murder you." He closed the door behind him, causing Madara to inhale deeply. This guy kept making him horny.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the fuck beat you up?" Shisui looked amazed as he sat down in front of Madara at the table. Madara woke up from his thoughts and looked at Shisui.

"I think….I had the best sex of my life yesterday" Madara whispered, causing Shisui's eyes to widen.

"Didn't you have work to finish?"

"Yeah…I finished early" Madara lied. Shisui looked at the bruised neck and the injured lip. He shook his head.

"I knew you were one kinky person" he said shaking his head.

"You _think_ I am…You don't know half of it" Madara sat back and sighed.

"Who was this lucky person?" Shisui asked.

"I can't tell, besides…It was a one time thing" Madara crossed his arms.

"A booty call…Obviously you were the booty on call" Shisui joked.

"So, one of my guys died. I heard it this morning" Madara said.

"I heard, my condolences" Shisui said.

"I need replacement and seems like your squat consists of some pretty skilled people that are able to learn quickly. Anyone you would voluntarily give me?"

"Madara, they are people. They make their own choices" Shisui said.

"You can sweet talk your way" Madara stated.

"Why not ask Izuna?" Shisui asked, "He is a skilled shinobi"

"I am afraid he…Sometimes…Can be pretty idiotic" Madara admitted.

"Well the word is out, maybe somebody will just apply for the job" Shisui suggested.

"I doubt that, but we will see"

"I will look through the files. Maybe I can miss one of my men" Shisui said and stood back up. "Anything else?"

"Why don't you have condoms in your drawers?"

"What?" Shisui narrowed his eyes confused.

"Nothing" Madara stood up. Shisui gave him a strange look before heading to his office. Madara shook his head before seeing Sasuke walk inside the building. It was strange because the older man was pretty sure the guy had a day off.

"Niisan!" Izuna, who was standing right next to Sasuke, called out and rushed towards his brother to hug him. "I haven't seen you all day. Shall we grab some lunch together?"

"Sure" Madara let go of Izuna who looked excited.

"Will you join us Sasuke?" Izuna asked.

"I pass" Sasuke said.

"I thought you were off" Madara voiced his thoughts.

"I am. I actually came here specifically to talk to Shisui"

"Will I see you for training?" Izuna asked.

"It depends…Can I beat the shit out of Zura? If so..I will surely come" Sasuke said as he headed for Shisui's office.

"Niisan, you look beat up. Did someone hurt you?" Izuna asked cocking his head to the left.

"Uhm…No..I…fell." Madara felt the room getting slightly warmer.

Oxoxoxox

"Hey" Sasuke said as he leaned against the door frame. Shisui looked up and gave an apologetic smile.

"Hey…" He responded as he got up from his chair. "Can we talk…About yesterday?"

"Where Niisan didn't come home and obviously spend the night with you?" The words sounded bitter.

"Uhm…It is not like-"

"I can see the hickey on your neck. If you are going to lie at least try to put some thought into it" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway…I am not here for that"

"You are not?" Shisui looked surprised.

"I am actually here to ask you a favor, or better said..It is time you return a favor" Sasuke stood up straight and walked towards the desk, "I wondered if you…Could write me a letter of recommendation. It doesn't even need to be a letter really. I am sure you can just talk to-"

"Why…Why would you want a letter of recommendation?" Shisui frowned.

"Because there is an opening at the task force and I want to join them" Sasuke admitted.

"Is this to get back at me?!" Shisui said angrily.

"No…I don't really give a shit about you"

"Don't give me that! You are clearly trying to get back at me for yesterday! I am sorry alright?!"

"This has nothing to do with personal issues. I just think I am more fit for the task force than I am for the assassins"

"You really are not. You are my vice captain, you are doing good here"

"So, suddenly you decide that?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I am not going to write you a letter of recommendation…That is final" Shisui sat down.

"That is infantile of you"

"Because I don't think you make a good addition to task force" Shisui said.

"I don't need you, Shisui. I am going to get in with or without you"

"You are just bluffing"

"Am I? Because I came here being pretty serious about my decision. Besides, I came here to ask you for the letter, but I am just stating that I am going to join the task force and that I am no longer working under your command. I quit, Shisui" Sasuke turned his back towards the curly haired man before slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke clenched a fist before heading to the task force floor.

"Speaking of the devil" Zura grinned, "Came here to get your ass beaten?" Sasuke passed him ignoring his every word.

"Sano," Sasuke called out approaching Madara's office that was on the highest floor of the building. The vice captain of the task force turned his head, looking at the younger Uchiha.

"So, I heard there is an opening" Sasuke leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"That's true" Sano answered.

"Well, I am interested" Sasuke said.

"You? But you are Shisui's vice captain" Sano put a hand on his hip as he looked confused.

"So? We have different approaches. Creative differences or some shit" Sasuke said.

"If you ask me you would make the perfect addition to the task force. However, it is not up to me to decide who is in and who is not"

"Hmmmmm…Pretty sure I am the only idiot applying for this opening"

"…..You got me there" Sano scratches his head, "You should talk to the captain"

"Who is…Your little brother.." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "You really kicked it far, Sano, so far…" Sasuke smirked seeing the older man look annoyed. He opened the door, seeing Izuna sitting on the couch while Madara was just putting some files away.

"Was I supposed knock? I don't really know the rules around here" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Sorry, did your mother not teach you basic manners that apply everywhere?" Madara didn't even look surprised.

"She taught me how to slit someone's throat and hide the body. But I am not here to tell you my life story. I am here because I am actually interested in the opening"

"Sasuke, do you really want to join the task force?" Izuna looked excited. All his brothers were in it, and having Sasuke there too made him somehow feel happier. He should join soon too.

"Yeah seems fun. That is…If you have me?" Sasuke asked.

"Niisan, Sasuke is really good shinobi!" Izuna said excited as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke, "Just look at that pretty smiling face around you every day!" Izuna cupped Sasuke's cheek even though he was not smiling.

"What are your qualifications?" Sano asked from the door. Izuna let go of Sasuke's face

"Firstly, I am very good at kicking Zura's ass. I have kusanagi…I don't carry it as a fashion statement. I decapitated more people with this blade than a guillotine has during the revolution of Suna. I have fire nature and lighting. I am a huge asshole. I speak fluent sarcasm. I have huge daddy issues. Should I continue?"

Madara suddenly sat behind his desk and pushed his chair close to the desk.

"Uhm..Can you…Repeat last part?" Madara asked.

"Should I continue?" Sasuke repeated himself.

"Before that." Madara said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I am psycho, I enjoy killing people,makes me feel like I have some sort of say in this world. And. I. Hate. Repeating. Myself" Sasuke said putting his hands on the desk.

"What about weaknesses?" Madara asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The answer to this question is to state a good quality and answer it as a weakness. So….I am perfectionist…I always want to get my shit done…I will spend hours/days/weeks on missions at cost of my own family…..Fuck them." Sasuke stood up straight folding his arms again. "In short, I have nothing to live for. Task force will be a good use of my time"

"What does Shisui think about this?" Madara asked.

"I quit…Why do you care about what he thinks?" Sasuke said.

"Did you ask him if he was alright with you coming here?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That friend of yours is doing your ex-boyfriend"

"Dating one's ex is rude, but stealing their vice-captain…That is unforgivable" Madara couldn't help but to smirk at Sasuke's annoyed face.

"Won't it make it even more enjoyable?" Sasuke asked.

"No, what makes it more adorable is to see you beg Shisui for his approval"

"I will never beg" Sasuke answered, looking determined.

"Killing him isn't an option either"

"You are making this very hard for me" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I would really enjoy the expression on your face when you have to swallow your pride"

"I was going to say the same. But I have seen you swallow yours…Too many times." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You either have me or you don't. I am not going to consult Shisui just because the only rules you follow seem to be the ones you make up in your head"

"Then I am not having you" Madara titled his shoulder, causing Sasuke to frown.

"I'm not bluffing"

"Neither am I" Madara smirked, seeing how fast Itachi's little brother could get pissed off.

"Fine!" Sasuke turned around in order to leave the room.

"Sasuke" Madara called out, causing the younger one to stand still and turn his head around to look at the older man.

"Are you going to beg Shisui for your old job back or will you join Konoha's shinobi force?" A vein appear on Sasuke's forehead.

"Fuck a Hedgehog"

"I think I already did" Sasuke gritted his teeth before walking off.

"Niisan, why do you have to piss him off?" Izuna sighed.

"It is my new hobby"

"Niisan…Forget lunch. You got to be nicer to Sasu-chan. He has been through enough as it is" Izuna muttered the last part.

"Seems like that made a bigger emotional impact on you than it did on him" Sano shook his head as he looked at Madara. "I think it was a good call. Having Sasuke here would have only gotten the worst out of him"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo~….Besides training. What else have you done these past two days?" Izuna looked slightly concerned as he was playing with the straw from his milkshake.

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No reason!" Izuna felt chills go down his spine. "It is just that…You haven't talked much to…Anyway. I am just worried. You are not the type to just sit back and relax. I am afraid you will exhaust yourself."

"Don't be." Sasuke folded his arms looking at the bird on the street, "Besides it's not that I am going to stay away from the military police force for a long time. I am sure Shisui is going to apologize soon."

"What makes you think that?" Izuna asked curiously .

"He always has. Besides, I have been his vice captain for two years. He is not going to flush that away because of some creative differences." Sasuke's eyes turned blank seeing Izuna look at him uncomfortably. "Spill it."

"Well turns out….Zura took over." Izuna swallowed loudly, looking at Sasuke's expression turn hateful. He gritted his teeth and his eyes were turned into the sharingan.

"How dare he!" Sasuke got up, smacking both his hands on the table in front of him. "After everything I have done for him! After supporting his sorry ass for so many years! The entire reason he got that position of captain was because of me!" The Uchiha shouted he clenched both his fists. "I can't believe this…He replaced me like I was some empty toilet paper roll." The Uchiha shut his eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"I had enough!" Sasuke exclaimed as blue fire appeared in the palms of his hands. "I will burn him and everything that is dear to him. I shall rise above their ashes and dance on their remains!"

Izuna felt a sweatdrop appear on his head, seeing everyone from the restaurant and on the streets stare at them.

"He is just joking!" Izuna said out loud before grabbing Sasuke's collar and pushing him back in his seat. "Sit down!"

Sasuke took a deep breath before folding his arms.

"I think he is just playing 'hard to get' so you won't leave him again." Izuna tried to convince Sasuke.

"No….He got what he wanted from me, and now he is done. He doesn't need me…I am trash." Sasuke lowered his eyes that turned back to their original colour. "I guess in the end…All I was to him was a free pass to Itachi."

Izuna looked shocked, seeing Sasuke's eyes look so hurt and sad. He wanted to just hug the man in front of him. He reached his hands out to hold Sasuke's, but then the hand suddenly clenched back into a fist.

"I just have to kill niisan when I have the chance to! It would have saved me so much trouble! Fuck it! I wish I was able to kill him right now."

"Owh..But you can't because he is your brother and you love him." Izuna felt his heart jump seeing his teammate express his emotions.

"What? Of course not. I am legit physically unable to kill him because he has too much experience….I tried, didn't work," Sasuke folded his arms and looked back at the street.

"You…You tried to kill Itachi-san?" Izuna whispered so nobody else could hear them.

"Of course. Oh well, he thought I was playing around…Even though…I was really trying my hardest to chidori him through the heart. I think deep inside he knew."

Izuna let his head hang before sighing exhaustingly.

"So…Knowing this….What ya gonna do?" Izuna decided to drop the bomb.

"I…" Sasuke remained quiet for a couple of seconds, "Have not thought this through."

"What about Konoha's shinobi force? Obito works there too," Izuna suggested.

"I am not going to sink that low. How about I just go rogue."

"You said you wouldn't sink that low!?" Izuna raised his voice. Sasuke was impossible to deal with sometimes. He took a deep breath. "Why don't you pull some strings with your dad. See if you can get your own department. Like you said, you helped Shisui-san get his."

"My father is an asshole. He won't ever grant me my own department. I would totally call it the Dead Squad." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, there is no rush. It has only been two days. Maybe it is good if you just relax a little?" Izuna smiled kindly.

"How? With my brother who is obviously doing way better in life than me? Or with my dad that constantly reminds me of that fact? Not to mention my 'yes' nodding bitch of a mother."

"I always thought you and your mom were on good terms." Izuna didn't get a reaction from Sasuke. "Why don't you spend the night with me? It can be like when we were younger. We can sleep together and talk the entire night."

"….We are not going to bath together." Sasuke stated.

"There went all the fun!" Izuna laughed.

Oxoxooxoxxo

"Why such moody face?" Madara yawned as he saw his little brother on the table.

"Isn't it obvious? The devil entered our house." Zura rolled his eyes as he drank his tea.

"I have always lived here." Madara commented.

"Believe it or not, but in hell, you would be vice president and he would be president. Fucking Sasuke." Zura shook his head.

"Sasuke is here?" Madara asked curious.

"Yes, he slept with Izuna.' Madara's eyes widened by Zura's words, but he tried to keep his normal expression.

"What?"

"Yeah like they used to do when they were kids. Pfff..How would you know? You didn't even know he existed until a couple of weeks back." Zura closed a few files before getting up.

"You got me there," Madara admitted.

"I can't believe I totally forgot!" Izuna rushed towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Forget that sleeping next to a monster is dangerous?" Zura commented.

"I have a mission!I am late!" Izuna shook his head before leaning in to give a small kiss on Madara's cheek. "See ya!"

"I better get going too. Shisui-san sure has a lot of paperwork," Zura sighed, leaving Madara alone in the kitchen. The man grabbed an apple and tossed it in his hand a couple of times before looking at the ceiling. "A quick check if the raven was awake, couldn't hurt…Could it?"

He walked up the stairs and hesitated for a mere second to peek inside Izuna's room. His temptation gave in and he opened the door slightly. He could see the futon on the ground, and the blankets kicked at the end. An almost satisfied grin appeared on his face seeing the younger men lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. He wore short black boxers that gave the older Uchiha a pretty good view of the other's butt.

"Are you going to keep staring, or what?"

Madara closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. So, the younger one was awake.

"Or what?" Madara said folding his arms when he leaned against the door frame. Sasuke turned himself around and leaned on his elbow. His shirt was up to his belly button showing the burn mark.

"Or what…U can come in?..Or get the hell out my face." Sasuke sat up. He put his hand out, causing Madara to throw the apple towards him. The younger one caught it and took a bite from it.

"Ha…Seems I am feeding you now. Aren't you a good little pet?" Madara asked.

"Be careful with your thoughts, Madara. I have no problem putting a leash around your neck. We will see who the domestic animal is then." Sasuke looked up, almost challenging.

"That is a weird turn on." The corners of Madara's mouth lifted into a smirk. The young Uchiha indicated for the older one to come closer. Madara closed the door behind him and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"Just to make shit between us clear. You didn't..Not give me the job because we fucked in Shisui's office?" Sasuke asked, taking another bite of his apple. Madara narrowed his eyes thinking deeply.

"We fucked? I can't remember." Madara joked.

"Yeah, it wasn't something spectacular or memorable, but I don't know you so well. Maybe you gave it a whole other meaning."

"Me?!" Madara frowned, "As a matter of fact. I totally forgot about it until you mentioned it," The older man lied.

"I am relieved…So this is really all about Shisui?" Sasuke asked, but Madara wasn't listening.

"What did you mean with it wasn't spectacular or memorable?" Madara narrowed his eyes looking at Sasuke.

"Pffff..You didn't even remember it yourself. What? Are you hurt?" Sasuke teased, cocking his head to the left.

"Of course not. I don't give a shit about it." Madara said, "Suck it."

"Why don't you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before leaning in to whisper in Madara's left ear. "I will hold your beautiful hair back," he whispered. His hand tucking the hair behind the right ear. "Neh Maddy?"

"Are you challenging me?" Madara asked leaning slightly in.

"I am certainly wondering…If I could consider it worthy to remember. Would you give it a shot?" Sasuke asked, the gap between their lips only centimeters apart. Madara closed it, capturing the younger man's lips in a kiss. His hands went under Sasuke's shirt, lifting it up. He pushed the younger Uchiha on his back, sliding his hand down to pull the boxers down while he used the other hand to support himself. His lips trailed over Sasuke's chest while his hand is wrapped around Sasuke's penis moving his hand slowly over it.

"Are we getting excited?" Madara teased.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his moan when Madara teasingly bit his nipple. He made his tongue slide over it as if it was an apologetic gesture. Sasuke ran his finger through Madara's hair, grabbing a fistfull. "Taking too long. Honey, I will take over if you are going to waste my morning." The younger one said.

"No patience?" Madara hissed feeling Sasuke roughly pull his hair.

"You talk too much," Sasuke whispered. The older Uchiha cursed himself for feeling so turned on right now. If the younger one wanted it rough and fast. He was going to grant his wish.

Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back as he felt Madara's mouth around his hard member. His tongue sliding over the head of the cock before taking in more. He bobbed his head over it. His eyes looked up seeing the younger one look right back at him. Madara was surprised. Who knew Itachi's little brother was just as perverted as Madara was? He could feel Sasuke pull his hair roughly, forcing Madara's mouth to move faster and take in more.

"You are pretty skilled with that mouth. I can't believe your mouth is actually useful for once." Sasuke gasped from the sudden sucking sensation. He bit down his lip looking at Madara with those lust filled eyes. Madara has no idea his pants could get any tighter right now. Sasuke's breathing became heavy and his grip on Madara's hair tightened.

"I am so close," he panted. Who knew those words sounded so fucking hot coming from him. "Come on, Madara!" Sasuke moved Madara's head faster over his length, literally fucking the older man in his mouth. He bit down his bottom lip, holding back his moans. The feelings was building up in his lower stomach and his muscles tightened as he came. He threw his head back, panting slightly before looking down at Madara, who got on his knees. Wiping the cum from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke moved his torso up, grabbing Madara's chin. His other hand sliding down the older man's abbs.

'Was that memorable enough?" Madara asked, looking down at the younger Uchiha who gave him a mocking look.

"Owh honey," Sasuke cupped Madara's cheek kissing him softly…Almost..Kindly on his lips. The older Uchiha looked confused. "If you think a simple blowjob is memorable..You really don't have a sex life." Sasuke commented, patting Madara's cheek before getting up. "At least you can cross this off our list of first times." Sasuke mocked. The older Uchiha grabbed Sasuke's wrist, holding it tightly.

"I think you are forgetting something," Madara said. His grip becoming more painful. Sasuke frowned looking at his wrist before looking up to meet Madara's eyes. "I used to fuck your brother. I can state, he beat you in that too." With an easy move, he pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke hissed annoyed by the sudden movement.

"You will always be nothing, but the useless little brother living in the shadow of his so called amazing brother." Madara chuckled evilly. His hand gently grabbing Sasuke's chin so he could exam the dark hateful glare he received.

"Ironic," Sasuke whispered, "Yet, here you are…Sucking my dick." The younger Uchiha smacked Madara's hand away before getting up. "I was going to say, 'suck it, Madara', but well..Seems you already did that." Sasuke said as he left, leaving Madara behind in the room. The older Uchiha frowned slightly before looking at the bump in his pants.

"Weirdest boner ever.." He muttered.

Xoxoxoxox

"I waited for an hour! You better explain yourself." Shisui folded his arms as he was in the office with Sano. Madara rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe he actually got a headache from the hair pulling this morning.

"If you had even the smallest bit of brains. You would have just waited till you saw me enter the building." Madara said as he signed for Shisui to get off his chair. The curly haired man stopped turning the chair around before he got up.

"I know your second nature is being an ass, but an hour, Mads?" Sano gave a disapproved look.

"There is more than meets the eye here!" Madara slammed his fist on the table, clearly showing his annoyance.

"Zura said you were up and ready around the time he left," Shisui said resting one hand on his hip.

"Zura is an idiot…Obviously my hair wasn't done," Madara muttered, letting his hand go through his hair. Shisui shared a look with Sano who tilted his shoulders.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Madara said, "So, I had a position open and your previous vice captain…Whatever his name was…Applied for it."

"Sasuke, come on he is the little brother of Itachi," Shisui said.

"Yeah I am not fucking him anymore. Which is a relief because I don't have to be all nice to his mother and shit." Madara made a not caring gesture with his hand," Anyway, I told him I would only take him in this team if it was alright with you. Turns out he quit."

"Not really. He was tempered," Shisui stated.

"Yet, you have filled his position in less than two days," Sano mentioned.

"So he would be forced to come back."

"I don't think it works that way." Sano looked at Madara who sighed.

"Point being. He ain't coming to you. Guy has potential. I think he will be good to have around here."

"No, he is not. This kid is unstable. Working for you will make him become the next…Danzo."

"Yeah..Like you did a wonderful job in keeping him." Madara rolled his eyes, "Shisui, when you started dating Itachi, I was fine with took Zura in your asassination squad without talking to me first and I figured it was alright. But now…You can't be holding dips on Fugaku's second born."

"If you think you can keep Sasuke as some sort of leverage on Fugaku, you are man wants him dead."

"Firstly, you are looking at it all wrong. I don't need to threaten an old man. If I was going to use Sasuke as leverage, it would be on Itachi. So he would slaughter all of you just for his little, precious brother. Believe me, he would even kill you." Madara said, "But I am not going to do that."

"Because Sasuke is actually capable of destroying an entire village by himself?" Sano asked.

"No…Because I am a decent guy. I am not good..I am not bad. I'm decent. So, Shisui…What is it going to be?" Madara asked.

"Whatever Madara, he will come back to me anyway."

"What makes you think that?" Madara asked.

"I will seduce him. He might think he has a shot with me and he will come back," Shisui said honestly causing Madara to narrow his eyes before laughing hysterically.

"Shisui..You? Sexy?! Seducing him?!" Madara had to hold his stomach because it was hurting from all the laughing.

"Fuck you, Madara!" Shisui said, heading towards the door. "Don't get too attached."

"Never was." Madara said back before looking at Sano, "So what did I miss?"

"Your paperwork."

"Damn it Sano, didn't you start-"

"I won't do your paperwork. I am not getting paid enough for this." Sano rolled his eyes.

"Can you at least summon Sasuke…Come on this is your job!" Madara sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Sano shook his head but left anyway and took a simple two minutes to return.

"Guess somebody happened to be around." Sano said, causing Madara to frown as he saw Sasuke enter.

"I heard you had some news for me?" Sasuke smirked.

"I talked to Shisui. He is very happy ditching your sorry ass in my team. Congratu-fucking-lations," Madara said. "Sano should give you your uniform. As you might know, uniform is mandatory not only when you go to missions, but every day."

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke said as Sano opened the door for Sasuke. Madara smirked satisfied putting his pen down and waited patiently for the ten minutes to pass and the door to get kicked open.

"You are fucking with me." Sasuke said, holding up the crop top in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked, looking at Sano.

"Turns out we are out of uniforms…Exactly in his size. What a coincidence," Sano said.

"I am not wearing this. I will just wait till you order one in my size." Sasuke said.

"What part of mandatory don't you get?" Madara asked.

"The part where you are fucking with me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You don't want to wear the uniform. Sure, go back to Shisui's squad." Madara said harshly," Could it be…That you are embarrassed of-" Madara pointed at Sasuke's stomach the exact place where the burn mark was. Sasuke's eyes darkened. "I would make an exception. If you just tell me." Madara smirked, it was hard to not enjoy pissing the younger one off, "Didn't you say something along the lines.. 'I wear my weakness as my strength'? Where is that strength now?" Sasuke clenched a fist and gritted his teeth. "Just say it, 'Captain, I am very embarrassed of the burn mark my own father burned right on me because I am a disgrace to the clan. Can I just wait for the new uniforms to arrive'?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke said as he took his blouse off and put the top on. Sasuke walked towards the desk, leaning over it to whisper in Madara's ear, "Wait for it..I will get you. I will hurt you. Humiliate you. I will make you suffer." Sasuke whispered. Madara felt a chill going down his spine and his pants getting tighter. This guy could really get to him. He leaned closer to the desk hiding his boner.

"I can't wait," Madara said with a satisfied look.

"Are you guys…Having like some weird whisper sex?" Sano asked cocking his head.

"With him?" Madara rolled his eyes, "I fucked Itachi, I am not going to settle with seconds."

Sano looked a little worried, his eyes moving from Sasuke to Madara and back to Sasuke.

"You will regret that." Sasuke said as he then walked towards Sano, who was shaking his head in a disappointed way to Madara.


End file.
